


Soul Mate Timer

by Lhyllianna



Category: Soulmate Timers; Real Life AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhyllianna/pseuds/Lhyllianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, traffic laws aren't obeyed as closely as they are now, viewed more as 'guidelines'.<br/>The people all have timers in their wrists indicating how long it will be until they meet their soulmate.<br/>Combine the two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mate Timer

The bustling city rose up, towering intimidatingly like the concrete jungles of the clichés. The timer on my wrist read 0000000:01:03. I glanced around me, looking for the face that would end my solitude. The intersection wasn’t crowded, so I’d have to be careful; less of us meant drivers were less likely to notice. The light flashed to red from amber, and the cars slowed. I hurried across the street, the six lanes looking unconquerable in the short time afforded us to cross. A screeching sounds preceded a vehicle as it rounded the turn onto the street. Split seconds passed, and a path cleared through the machines on the road. I hastened my pace, realising that I would be in the direct path of the hurtling monstrosity.

00:05

The car didn’t stop. I had misjudged the distance. My face showed the horror and fear I felt at my fate.

00:04

The car hit me, but it had braked somewhat before the collision; 40km/h. As soon as I felt it, I knew I would die. Such a cruel way to go.

00:03

The world went blurry and I became aware of pain as I folded, my lungs robbed of air. The car spun around and stopped a few metres away; the driver had swerved when they’d hit me. I hit the ground. I looked up and saw a man’s face framed in the opening door of the car, then him running to me.

00:02

He was a few steps away now, I could hear him moving.

00:01

He was yelling at someone to call an ambulance.

00:00

His face the portrait of apology and horror, he knelt over me. I smiled a bit, and sputtered out my name through the blood in my mouth. His timer was in front of my face, and he told me his name.

His read 00:00 too.

He apologised. Over and over. His voice was the last I heard. He was crying, sobbing almost manically. I lost sight of the world, but felt the bump of the paramedics as they moved me to their stretcher, and heard the siren wail as they rushed to the nearest hospital. He was with me. He held my hand the whole time. He told me about himself, about his life, why he’d been in such a hurry. Occasionally, he’d squeeze my hand and start crying again, and apologising. I’d squeeze back as hard as I could, which wasn’t very, given my condition. He'd smile, wipe his eyes and keep talking.

It went black as he told me about something stupid he’d done in high school.

My one regret is that I wasn’t there long enough to hear him finish his story.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the idea of people having the soul mate timers on Tumblr, and have wanted to write something to do with that for a while. I got bored in class one day, and this happened.


End file.
